Hale Hath No Fury
by Dizzygrl28
Summary: When Bella receives news from her doctor that leaves her life in shambles, will she be able to rise above and piece it all back together? A short story based on a collection of daily WitFit prompts. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Devastation

**A/N: I'm going to do January's WitFit a little bit differently. This will be a full story. The chapters will be short and based on the daily WitFit prompts, so my plan is to post a new chap every day. Wish me luck!!**

**Much love to CellaCullen and LyricalKris - you ladies light up my life!!**

**

* * *

****Penname:** Dizzygrl28

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** DERIVATIVE - Twilight

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s):** M

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt:** Devastated

"Are you sure?" She asked, placing her hands on her stomach.

Dr. Cullen smiled at the look of surprise on his patient's face. "I'm quite sure Mrs. Hale, and going by the date of your last period, I would guess you to be around six weeks."

Bella took a moment to absorb what the doctor had just told her. She was pregnant. To say she was in shock was an understatement. She'd thought herself infertile; in fact, she had been told so as a young girl after she was diagnosed with polycystic ovarian syndrome which had led to the removal of one ovary and left the other severely damaged. And now, beyond all odds, she was pregnant.

She felt the smile creep across her face as she thought about the child that was now growing inside of her, and suddenly had an overwhelming need to get home to her husband.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen." She said as she slid off the exam table and grabbed her purse.

"You're welcome. Here is a script for prenatal vitamins - take one a day, and I'll see you back here in two weeks."

Bella grabbed the prescription and all but skipped out of the office in happiness. Once she got home she immediately began planning and preparing her husband's favorite dinner - steak with baked potato and asparagus. James would be home in a little more than an hour, and she couldn't wait to tell him the great news.

James arrived home just as Bella was plating the food. His mouth watered as he walked into the dining room where his wife was, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Mmmm...smells good. What's the occasion?"

Smiling, Bella turned in his arms and kissed him chastely on the lips. "Do I have to have an occasion to make my husband his favorite meal?" she asked, freeing herself from his hold and gesturing for him to sit down.

"No, I guess not." He replied, not entirely trusting his wife's response. Bella was a naturally happy person, but tonight he could sense that something had her in exceptionally good mood. He didn't push, instead he sat and began to eat the meal his wife had prepared, noting the smile that never left her face.

"So. How was your day?" Bella asked as James took the last few bites of his dinner.

"It was fine. Hired a new foreman today, just moved here from France."

"Oh, that's good."

"Yeah, I think he'll do well, though I can hardly understand a word the fucker says. How was your day?"

"Oh, um..." Bella fidgeted, trying to find the right words to tell her husband what she'd learned at the doctor today. "I went to see Dr. Cullen today."

James looked up at Bella concerned, "Dr. Cullen? Why? Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes. I'm fine. More than fine, really." She smiled.

"Well? Why were you at the doctor then?"

"I'm pregnant!" She blurted out, "Oh James, can you believe it? We're going to be parents!"

James set his fork on his plate, and looked up at his wife. "That's not funny, Bella. Stop joking."

Bella's smile faltered as she took in the look on her husband's face. His head was cocked to the side, his eyes narrowed on her, and she could see the blood rising in his neck. "It's not a joke. I'm pregnant. The doctor guessed around six weeks. Why do you look upset? Aren't you happy?"

"Wha... No, I'm not happy! This is not _good_ news, Bella."

Bella was confused by her husband's reaction; she didn't understand why the news of her pregnancy didn't make him happy. "What do you mean it's not good news?"

James stood and began to pace around the room, his irritation obvious. "I don't want kids, Bella. I've _never_ wanted children; I can't stand the snotty nosed little brats. It was one of the reasons I married you - you couldn't have them. And now you tell me you're pregnant? How the hell did this happen?"

"It's a miracle," Bella whispered as the tears that had begun welling up in her eyes spilled down her cheeks.

"Ha!" James scoffed, "This is _no_ miracle; this is a nightmare!"

"How can you say that?" Bella asked through the sobs that were now beginning to take over.

"You know what?" James asked as he walked out of the dining room and into the foyer, Bella following behind, "I can't deal with this right now. I've got to go."

"What? Where?" Bella asked panicked, grabbing her husband's arm as he slipped his jacket on.

"Away!" James spat, shaking Bella off, picking up his keys and opening the door to leave.

"Wait!" Bella cried out, causing James to stop and turn to look at her. "You can't leave. I love you. It will be okay, you'll see."

"Are you keeping the baby?" He asked her coldly.

Bella stared at her husband, not believing he would ask her such a question, and nodded yes.

"This changes everything, Bella. Everything." He said before walking out and slamming the door.

Bella stood in the foyer clutching her chest as she listened to her husband drive away. She never knew James didn't want children, she'd always assumed they would adopt one day. Devastated, she slowly made her way to her room where she collapsed on the bed and waited for James to come to his senses and return, but he never did.

* * *

**James is such an asshole! What will Bella do now? Review and tell me your thoughts!**


	2. Pride

**A/N: Woot! I'm ahead - it's a miracle! Thank you to those of you who read & reviewed. This chapter is a bit depressing, but no worries, it will start brightening up soon. **

**To Kris & Cella - You give me courage, make me smile daily and I love you both. **

**And to my Mel & Maria - You girls give me heart-on's (that's heart, not hard - pervs!), I love you.**

**

* * *

****Penname:** Dizzygrl28

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** DERIVATIVE – Twilight

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s):** M

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt:** Pride

Bella lay in bed for three days, only leaving it to use the restroom and try and force herself to eat. She had no appetite, but she knew starving herself was not in the best interest of the life growing inside of her.

James had not come home, nor had he called. Bella tried his cell phone repeatedly, but it always went straight to voicemail. When she called his office, his secretary, Victoria, always had an excuse why he wasn't available - he's in a meeting, he's at a work-site, he's on another call. Bella was baffled, wondering who this man was. Her husband was loving and kind; he brought her flowers every week and made love to her every night. Well, he used to make love to her every night; lately he'd had been working late nights trying to secure the strip mall contract. By the time he would make it home at night, he was too tired to do anything but shower and sleep.

But this man, the one who looked at her as if she was something foul when she revealed she was pregnant, who walked out the door, slamming it in her face and leaving her alone - he was not the man she'd fallen in love with and married.

On the fourth morning, Bella awoke and trudged to the bathroom. Turning on the faucet in the sink, she splashed water over her face and scrubbed her hands over her eyes, wincing at their tenderness. She'd cried so much she didn't think her body could physically produce another tear.

Using a hand towel she dried her face and looked into the mirror for the first time since James had left, horrified at the girl staring back at her. She was but a shell of herself, her eyes swollen, her nose red, her cheeks stained with tears and four day old mascara. Her hair was a tangled mess and greasy from lack of being washed, her skin oily. She was disgusted with herself, wondering when she had become so weak.

Undressing, she climbed in the shower, turning it on as hot as she could stand and allowed the water wash over her body. She quickly shampooed her hair and shaved her legs, then used the soap to clean the rest of her body. As she slid the soap bar over her stomach she paused, thinking about the baby who was no bigger than a tadpole right now. She wondered if the baby would be a boy or a girl, if it would have her dark hair or James' blond. Without even realizing it, Bella smiled for the first time since the day she learned of her baby.

She finished her shower and dressed in a pair of khaki's and a sweater, then went to the kitchen and began making herself breakfast. As she prepared her oatmeal, she thought of her baby again. Bella had always wanted to be a mother, and she hoped she would be a good one. She missed James terribly and wished he would have a change of heart. She wanted desperately for him to come home and be her husband and father to their baby, but it was becoming painfully evident to her that he might not come back.

Bella didn't know how James could not love something that was a part of her and of him, a testament to their love. The more she allowed herself to think about his reaction, the angrier she found herself becoming. She already loved this baby, and lying around crying and not taking care of herself was not how she wanted to bring this new life into the world. She would not allow James to tarnish her joy over her child, or destroy her spirit. She had more pride than that, and starting today, she would begin acting like it.

* * *

**Kindly review and let me know your thoughts! Pretty please with a cherry on top. **


	3. Bathtub

**A/N: Thank you to those of you who read, reviewed, fav'd & alerted. I understand that FF was having problems yesterday, so if you tried to review but couldn't, thanks you for trying.**

**My love to my Cella & my Kris for putting up with my whining, giving me their honest opinions and keeping my ass in check.**

**And to my M&M's - you know who you are, or you should - I love you both and can't wait until July!**

**

* * *

**

**Penname:** Dizzygrl28

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** DERIVATIVE – Twilight

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s):** M

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt:** Bathtub

Another week passed and Bella had still not heard from James. After several more failed attempts to reach him by phone she'd made a trip to his office, only to be told by his secretary that he wasn't expected in. Bella tried to pry her for more information on his whereabouts, but Victoria insisted she didn't know where he was staying. Bella hated the knowing look Victoria gave her, and had a feeling that she was being less than truthful about James' location. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't trust the red-headed beauty that James had hired a few months previously.

Exasperated, Bella returned home not feeling well. The combination of the pregnancy and the stress had her stomach in knots the past couple of days. She barely made it through the front door when a sudden wave of nausea hit her, and she ran upstairs to the bathroom and threw-up.

When she had nothing left to purge, she rinsed her mouth and brushed her teeth, then decided to draw a bath. She poured some bubble bath into the bathtub and then undressed, stepping into the tub and sliding under the water, hoping it would help to calm her nerves and ease her still nauseous stomach. As she lay in the tub she wondered what she would do next. Her parents had been killed in an accident when she was 18 and she had been an only child, so she had no family, and she'd left what few friends she had behind in Forks when she met and married James and they moved to Seattle.

Deciding her mind and body had enough for the day, Bella got out of the tub and dried off, then dressed for bed. Slipping under the sheets, she settled into her bed and tried to push all thoughts of James out of her mind. Focusing her thoughts on the new life she was creating, she felt herself begin to relax and soon drifted off to sleep.

***

The following morning Bella was up bright and early for her first prenatal appointment with Dr. Cullen, wondering what she could expect from it. She wasn't prepared for the series of tests she was put through. She'd had an unreasonable amount of blood drawn, was forced to drink something sickeningly sweet, and had to pee in a cup not once, but twice. By the time Dr. Cullen came into the exam room, she was exhausted.

"How are we today, Mrs. Hale?" He asked, not looking up from his clipboard.

"I'm okay, I guess." She answered as she watched the doctor take a seat in on the rolling stool.

"Just okay, huh?" He finally looked up from his clipboard and giving her his full attention. "Experiencing any morning sickness?"

"More like all day sickness. Is that normal? How long will it last?"

Dr. Cullen chuckled, "It is normal, and as for how long it will last, well, that's hard to say. Every woman experiences sickness on varying levels. Some women will have it throughout their pregnancies, some just in the first months, and some are lucky enough not to experience it at all."

"I wish I were one of them." Bella mused.

"Try soda crackers and flat sprite, that's what worked for my wife when she was pregnant with each of our sons." He suggested. "So how'd your husband take the news? Is he excited to be a father?"

Bella was taken off guard by his question. Of course it would make sense he ask her about James. He couldn't have known that her husband walked out on her within minutes of finding out, but she wasn't going to tell him that. "He was... surprised." She said, not revealing anything more.

"Yes, well I think we all are, but there's a reason for everything, Bella, and you were obviously meant to be a mother."

"Thank you." She said, touched by his words.

"No need to thank me, Bella." He smiled warmly, "Now why don't you lay back and pull your shirt up over your stomach and let's see if we can hear your baby's heart today."

Bella lay back on the exam table and lifted her shirt for Dr. Cullen who squirted a mess of cold gel onto her belly, spreading it with the fetal heart monitor. After only a few seconds, he located the baby's heartbeat; it was a strong, fast thrumming, and the most beautiful sound Bella had ever heard. She felt herself tear up in overwhelming emotion. She thought how bittersweet this moment was. Hearing her baby's heartbeat filled her with a happiness she'd never known, but behind the joy, she was experiencing a sadness from having to revel in the moment by herself. James should have been there, holding her hand and sharing this with her. But he wasn't. James had left her, and now she was alone.

Reining in the tears that threatened to spill over, she wiped her stomach with the paper towel that Dr. Cullen had given her and rearranged her shirt. After receiving instructions from Dr. Cullen to continue to take her vitamins daily and come back in two weeks, she exited his office into the waiting room.

"Bella? What are you doing here?"

Turning around to see who called her name, she stared into the face of the last person she ever expected, or wanted to see.

* * *

**In case you don't know, I'm a review whore. I'd love to know your thoughts so clicky the little button below and tell me what you think.**


	4. Pulse

**A/N: Sorry this is a day late, I had a terribly migraine yesterday. Okay, so Sunday's are 'reflection days' which is basically a day of rest. No prompts are issued on Sunday's, so as such, I will not be posting on Sunday's going forward. This chap is my prompt from yesterday.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed - even though I fail at review reply, know that you make me so freakin' happy. Thank you also to those who alerted and/or fav'd me and my little story. **

**My love to my girls - Cella, Kris, I love the horny little bunnies that are birthed from your minds. I love the encouragement and honesty you provide. Plain and simple, I love you. **

**To my mama's, M & M - If only you knew how much you both mean to me. My ficsisters. I love you somethin' fierce.**

* * *

**Penname:** Dizzygrl28

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** DERIVATIVE – Twilight

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s):** M

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt:** Pulse

"Rosalie?" Bella's pulse quickened as she looked into the face of her estranged sister-in-law. She hadn't seen her since her wedding to James; shortly after he and Rose had a falling out for reasons Bella didn't know. All James would ever tell her was that his sister was a pretentious bitch who didn't like her. Bella had been surprised by that bit of information; she had always thought they'd gotten along fine.

After three years of not seeing each other, she'd never expected she would run into Rose here, at her ob/gyn of all places. Rosalie and Emmett lived on the other side of town; they were well out of their way for a doctor appointment.

The two women just stood staring at each other, neither knowing what to say. A large man with dark hair and a wide smile that Bella recognized as Rose's husband, Emmett, walked up behind Rose, wrapping his arms around her and resting his hands on her swollen belly before kissing the top of her head. Bella hadn't even noticed the small, but obvious baby bump until then.

"You're pregnant, too?" Bella asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She felt a stinging pang of jealousy at Emmett's small display of affection.

"Yeah, five months… My brother isn't here, is he?" Rose asked, scanning the waiting room before snapping her head back to Bella in sudden understanding. "Wait a minute, what do you mean 'too'? You're pregnant?"

Bella hadn't meant to let her condition slip. All she wanted to do was flee. She felt so embarrassed; she didn't know how to explain her situation.

"Well? Are you or aren't you?" Rose prodded when Bella didn't answer.

"Uh, yes. Eight weeks." Bella replied timidly.

"But I thought you couldn't…"

"Yeah, it was a surprise to everyone." Bella interrupted before Rose could finish. "It's a miracle."

"Yeah." Rose's tense expression softened slightly, and she seemed thoughtful a moment before she scrunched her nose. "Oh God, that means James is going to be a father. Where is that sorry excuse of a brother of mine, anyway? Why isn't he here with you?"

Bella looked away, unable to look Rose in the face. "Um, I'm not really sure."

"What do you mean you're not sure? You don't know where your husband is?" Rose asked confused.

Bella felt sick, she hadn't told anyone that James had left her. She'd been holding out hope he would come back. She felt numb as the words finally left her lips, "James and I aren't together anymore."

"What? When did that happen? So, it's not James' baby, then? Thank God for you Bella, you don't want to bring a child of his into this world."

"No, it is. It's his baby." Bella affirmed, silent tears now spilling down her cheeks.

"I'm confused, Bella. How can you be pregnant and not together?"

"He left me." Bella answered in a quiet sob. "He said he didn't want children and he left me. I don't know where he is."

"That son of a bitch!" Rose yelled, startling both Bella and Emmett. "I knew he was a fucking asshole, but this is low for even him!"

"Uh baby, maybe you should keep it down." Emmett said, noticing the other patient's in the waiting room staring.

Just then a nurse appeared in the entryway, capturing the attention of Emmett and the two women, "Rosalie McCarty."

Rose turned her attention back to Bella, "Shit, I have to go, but I'm not done talking to you. Bella, do you have plans tomorrow?"

"No?" Bella answered; uncertain she wanted to spend any more time talking to Rose about her situation. As far as she knew Rose didn't like her and she was probably getting satisfaction in Bella's misery.

"You're coming to my house for dinner." Rose informed her. "You remember where I live, right? Lucas Court?"

"Yes. I remember."

"Good." Rose said as she began walking away. "I'll see you at 5:30."

Before Bella could object Rose disappeared into the back and Emmett followed her, looking back at Bella sympathetically before the door shut. She wasn't sure what in the hell had just happened, but what she did know was that she was now committed to a dinner at James' sister's house. The very sister she'd been told didn't like her. She thought about Rose's reaction to what Bella had told her; it surprised her, she hadn't expected Rose to be so upset. Perhaps James was wrong about his sister. Bella sure hoped so, or this dinner could go very badly.

* * *

**Little known fact about me - I love cliffies. I love to write them AND read them. I'm also flying by the seat of my pants with this story, so review and tell me your thoughts!**


	5. Silver

**A/N: Hello! A huge thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, fav'd and alerted Hale Hath No Fury. I hope you're all enjoying it so far. My apologies for the brief hiatus, I had to wrap up a couple things I was working on. If you haven't read it yet, I posted a collab called 'Hate's An Aphrodisiac' that I wrote with CellaCullen and LyricalKris under the joint account TwiHardVixens. Links can be found in my favs. I plan to continue this until it's finished, so stick with me and we'll see it through together. **

**Much love to LyricalKris for pre-reading today's prompt and 'cause she's just plain awesome. **

* * *

**Penname:** Dizzygrl28

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** DERIVATIVE - Twilight

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s):** M

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt:** Silver

* * *

Edward's stomach growled as he slid behind the wheel of his one prized possession, his silver Volvo S80. He didn't usually spend large amounts of money on himself, even though he had it to spend, but the moment he saw the S80, he knew he had to have it. He began pulling out of the parking lot in the direction of his brother and sister-in-law's house, looking forward to the dinner that would be waiting for him when he got there.

It was a Friday night, and unlike most attractive bachelors his age, he wasn't interested in going out to drink copious amounts of alcohol and have casual flings with often shallow and usually slutty women. He'd yet to meet a woman who could hold his interest for long. Instead, Edward preferred to spend time with his family. He was particularly close to his brother, Emmett, and spent most Friday nights at the house Emmett shared with his wife, Rose, having dinner and playing games or watching movies.

After a short three mile drive to Emmett and Rose's house, Edward pulled up behind an unfamiliar blue Audi that was parked in the driveway. As he approached the car, on his way up to the front door, he could see a woman still sitting in the driver's seat, her forehead resting on her hands which were gripping the steering wheel tightly.

Wondering if she might be lost or sick, he cautiously tapped on her window; unfortunately, he startled her, causing her to scream and jump, accidentally hitting her car horn. Taking a moment to catch her breath, she cracked her window, just an inch or two, looking at Edward in mistrust. He was stunned, momentarily, by her beauty. Even in the darkness of the evening, he could tell she was exquisite, but her eyes were sallow, and she had dark circles beneath them. She looked sad, and Edward wondered why.

"I'm sorry," Edward said, smiling in greeting. "I didn't mean to startle you. Are you okay? Do you need help or something?"

"Oh shit," she cursed, "I must've screwed up the address, the houses all look the same around here. Great, now I'm going to be late."

"Well, maybe I can help," Edward spoke into the crack in the window. "Who are you looking for?"

"The McCarty's? Rosalie and Emmett? Do you know them?"

"I should hope so, Emmett's my brother. And you're in the right place."

"Oh."

"Um, are you going to get out of the car and come in?" Edward asked when she made no attempt to open the door.

"Huh? Oh! Right. Yes." Grabbing her purse from the passenger's seat, she opened the door and got out. Under the illumination of the moon and the light being cast from the porch lamp, Edward noted how much more beautiful this mystery woman was than he had originally thought. In contrast, he noted that the circles under her eyes, and the sadness in them was far worse than he was able to see when she was in the car. Still, it did not take from her beauty.

"I'm Edward," he thrust his hand forward, "Edward Cullen."

Bella's brow furrowed in confusion, "Cullen? But... I thought you said Emmett is your brother. How come you have different last names?"

"Well, we're step-brother's actually, but we may as well be related by blood; our parents married when I was two and Em was three. The 'step' is just a technicality - Emmett is my brother."

"So, do you have a name?" Edward asked, curious about who this woman was and how she knew his brother and sister-in-law.

"Sheesh," she said, shaking her head in embarrassment, "I'm sorry, I'm so rude. I'm Bella."

"Don't be silly, you're not being rude at all. Shall we?" Edward gestured toward the front door and Bella nodded, walking alongside him.

"So, are you a friend of Rose's or something?"

"Um, yeah, something. I hadn't seen her in a while, but I bumped into her yesterday and she invited me over for dinner."

"Don't you mean demanded you over?" Edward smiled knowingly, "Rose never _asks_ anyone to do anything - she tells you."

Bella snorted, smiling brightly, and Edward's breath caught. For a moment, all the sadness in her eyes had disappeared, and he was taken aback by the flicker of spark he saw briefly in her eyes when she smiled.

As they approached the front door it suddenly swung open, and Rose stepped out, her swollen belly leading the way. "Bella! I didn't think you were going to show." She said, enveloping her in a hug. Bella returned the embrace, albeit a bit stiffly, and it did not go unnoticed by Edward, how uncomfortable Bella seemed.

"I see you met Emmett's brother, Edward?" Rose stated more than asked, and Bella nodded in affirmation.

As quickly as she had appeared, Rose had swept Bella away, leaving Edward standing alone on the porch. Following them in, he hung his jacket up on the coat rack next to the front door and walked into the dining room where Rose had seated Bella and was already setting the food on the table. Edward sat down at the table, opposite Bella, and Emmett came in a few moments later, greeting both his brother and Bella before taking his usual seat at the table.

Edward found dinner to be unusually awkward. Typically, he and his family would sit around the table boasting or venting about their days and gossiping about the latest news, but tonight, dinner conversation was light, and most of the talking was done between Edward and Emmett. Rose had been unusually quiet and Bella had hardly spoken a word, and the two women kept exchanging odd looks with one another. Rose would look upon Bella sympathetically, while Bella hung her head, almost as if in shame, stealing quick, embarrassed glances at Rose.

They were barely finished eating when Rose stood up quickly, directing Emmett and Edward to clean up the dishes and holding her hand out to Bella, saying it was "girl talk" time. Edward watched the women leave the room, taking in the perfect form of the petite brunette he'd only just met as she fled the room.

"Dude," Emmett said, smacking Edward in the back of the head as he walked around the table gathering dishes, "Stop ogling Bella."

"What the fuck, Em?" Edward rubbed the back of his head, "She fucking gorgeous, and she seems sweet - who the hell is she and where has your wife been hiding her?"

"Oh, no. Uh-uh." Emmett shook his head.

"What do you mean, 'Uh-uh'?"

"I see that look in your eye, and this one is off limits, bro. Un-a-vail-able to the furthest degree."

"Would you fucking say something that makes sense for chrissakes?!"

"Bella is Rose's sister-in-law, as in married to Rose's brother."

"James? Why the hell would a sweet girl like that be married to that asshole?"

"She was a lonely sheep, he was the Big Bad Wolf - he pulled the wool over her eyes. And do you know that fucker left her, too?"

Edward felt a little hope at this revelation, though he wasn't sure for what or why, but then, the next words Emmett spoke dashed all his hopes completely.

"Pregnant, no less."

"Damn..." Edward muttered under his breath, "That explains the sadness."

Edward and Emmett finished cleaning the table and did the dishes before settling in front of the TV for a game on the Xbox. What seemed like hours later, Rose and Bella finally emerged from their hiding place, and Rose walked Bella to the door, hugging her tightly and speaking to her in a whisper. Edward noticed the tear stained cheeks of both women, as well as how Bella embraced Rosalie tightly this time as compared to earlier, as if Rose was her lifeline and she was afraid to let go. Edward's heart hurt for Bella, and it bothered him just a little that he cared so much about this woman he didn't even know. But Edward and Emmett had been raised to treat women with respect; to love them, worship them. They were taught that marriage was a lifelong commitment and children were a product of the love that two people shared. Emmett and Edward's parents had both been widowed when they met, and Edward had no doubt that while Carlisle and Esme loved each other, had circumstance been different, they would still have been married to their first loves.

The thought that a man would leave his wife and unborn child was unfathomable to Edward. And although he knew James to be a self-centered and precocious prick - they had gone to high school together - it still surprised him that he could do something so low.

Edward eventually drove home, taking a quick shower and settling into bed, but he couldn't get Bella off his mind. She was by far one of the prettiest women he'd known; she wasn't made up, her hair wasn't cut in the latest style, and she didn't wear the latest fashion, but that was what Edward found attractive about her. Her beauty was natural, and he could sense that it didn't only run skin deep, but it perplexed him that she was married to James.

As he dozed off that night, he dreamt of brown hair and bright smiles. He dreamt of Bella.

* * *

**Thoughts? Please review!**


End file.
